


Cadenza

by downhill1108



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Characters will unlock among the story, Classical Music, M/M, Unbeta-ed
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhill1108/pseuds/downhill1108
Summary: "Breathe along with me and we'll make the harmony, you say""It is the time to let loose your music"
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Cadenza

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of Weishin socmed au ["Cadenza"](https://twitter.com/_hoffnerclouds/status/1264157359087087616) on twitter [@_hoffnerclouds](https://twitter.com/_hoffnerclouds)  
> Only narration will be posted in ao3, full story could be found by the socmed au  
> Trying my best to convey the passion for Weishin and classical music through this 1st socmed au I've ever made  
> Hope you'll enjoy the ride<3
> 
> Love,  
> Clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Pilot Chapter is also an entry for #100WaysWeishin by [@100WaysFor](https://twitter.com/100WaysFor)

_“Wooseok, come on! The committee gives you the chance to continue.” suara sahabatnya menggema dari sudut area Concert Hall yang jarang terjamah khalayak umum._

_“No, Byungchan. I can’t continue this.” balas Wooseok muda dengan keras kepalanya. Suaranya parau, tertekan, sarat akan isak dan kecemasan yang tertahan. Tangannya masih gemetar._

_“You can! Come on, I’ll find you a bow, okay?”_

_“I could lend you my bow.” Lelaki dengan timbre suara rendah yang belum dikenali Wooseok menyahut. Langkah kakinya yang jenjang mendekati Wooseok._

_“Maaf, bukan bermaksud menguping tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam. You should continue.” kembali lelaki yang terlihat memiliki usia sepantaran muda dengan keduanya itu melanjutkan. Ia mengulurkan bow biolanya yang entah kapan ia keluarkan ke arah Wooseok._

_“Oh God, thanks! See? Wooseok, here. Use this.”_

_Wooseok terdiam, otaknya masih menolak untuk bergerak, tapi Byungchan menariknya untuk bangun. Wooseok masih belum bisa memproses semuanya, nafasnya masih terasa sesak, tapi waktu terus maju dan mendesak. Byungchan menggenggam tangan Wooseok dengan tidak sabar meyakinkan sahabatnya untuk tidak menyerah lalu menariknya kembali ke dalam ruang kompetisi malam itu._

_“Hey” lelaki yang meminjamkan bow itu memanggil, menghentikan langkah keduanya_

_“Be brave. You played well. Good luck” ucap lelaki tinggi itu terakhir._

_Wooseok tidak tahu siapa orang itu, yang ia tahu di sisi luar bow itu terukir sebuah inisial._

_LJH_

_**_

“Udah di-pack kan semuanya? Baju dingin diluar aja, put it on once you get here. Sydney lagi musim panas, tapi disini musim dingin. Jangan ada yang ketinggalan.” Byungchan mencerca Wooseok dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan wejangan melalui telepon.

“Iya, chan. I’ve packed everything, I’ve got my winter clothes ready too. Berisik ah. This is not the first time I’m coming home.”

“Yeah, but this time you come home for good.” jawab Byungchan bersemangat.

“Iya, bedanya itu aja, chan.”

“I still can’t believe you’re coming home for good after 5 years. Gue tanya sekali lagi, ini bukan karena orang-orang disana jahat kan?”

“No, I’ve told you they are nice. It’s just the orchestra is very busy especially when it comes to opera and ballet seasons, let alone those other concerts. I just feel like wanting to tone it down a bit after drilling nonstop, and I kinda miss being in my hometown.”

“It’s not because you miss me?”

“Okay, that too if you want me to.”

“I’ll take it as a yes. But don’t you miss being a soloist?”

“Byungchan…”

“Apa?”

“Not now” Wooseok mengelak pembahasan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Byungchan menghela nafas.

“Okay not pushing you any further. Tapi banyak yang mau liat lo ‘kembali’ disini. Ngerti kan?”

“It’s my boarding time. Talk to you later, okay? Don’t forget to pick me up in the airport.”

“Anything for you, Wooseok” sapa terakhir Byungchan sebelum sambungan telepon antara keduanya ditutup.

Wooseok mematikan ponselnya sebelum memasuki pesawat yang akan mengantarnya ke Seoul. Selain ponselnya, telinganya juga panas setelah mendengar semua ocehan Byungchan yang sedang menunggunya di kota sana. Diantara dunia musik yang merelunginya sedari usia dini, Byungchan adalah satu dari dua sahabatnya yang tidak ikut berkecimpung menjadi musisi. Walaupun dunia musik dan Byungchan masih bersisihan dikarenakan keluarganya yang memiliki peran penting pada salah satu orkestra terbesar di negaranya. Hal itu yang mungkin membuat Wooseok nyaman, memberi percikan segar mengenai dunia dari sudut pandang awam. 

Byungchan adalah sosok ceria dan setia yang menemaninya disamping karakter Wooseok yang perfeksionis. Byungchan juga yang menjadi penyemangatnya dikala jenuh bermusik menghantui. Mungkin ini salah satu yang membuat Wooseok juga ingin kembali ke kota asalnya setelah 5 tahun meniti karir di dunia musik klasik Australia. Karena Byungchan jugalah yang menjadi penyambut pertamanya ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di kota asalnya untuk menetap.

**

Pada 2 bulan terakhirnya berkarir Australia, Wooseok sudah menerima tawaran untuk berkarir di K Symphony Orchestra milik negaranya, bukan orkestra yang dikelola oleh keluarga Byungchan. Hanya berjarak seminggu setelah kepulangannya ke tanah airnya, Wooseok sudah memiliki jadwal untuk kembali ke dunia musik klasik negaranya. Hari itu akan menjadi hari latihan pertamanya di KSO. Matahari berada tepat di atas kepala ketika Wooseok memasuki S Art Center, rumah dari orkestra barunya.

Wooseok menjadi orang pertama yang hadir dalam ruang latihan hari itu. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirnya, karena ternyata ada seorang pemain terompet yang baru saja selesai mengelap instrumennya yang masih berwarna emas mengkilat. Sebut Wooseok dingin, tapi ia betul-betul tidak terpikir untuk sekedar mengucap halo pada satu-satunya orang dalam ruangan itu. Alih-alih, Wooseok langsung menuju kursi terdepan tepat di sebelah kiri kursi Concert Master lalu mempersiapkan instrumennya. Pemuda dengan terompet itu menyadari kehadiran Wooseok, terlihat cukup tertegun dengan keberanian si pemuda baru yang langsung menempati tempat duduk pilihannya. Namun tidak lama ekspresinya berubah, sepertinya mengingat informasi yang pernah ia dengar.

“So you’re the new guy?” ucap si pemuda terompet memecah keheningan

“Oh, kayaknya beritanya udah tersebar ya?” jawab Wooseok.

“Well, even the walls can speak. What’s your name?” balas pemuda itu lagi.

“Wooseok, Kim Wooseok.” ucap Wooseok 

“Hello then, Wooseok. Cho Seungyoun here, principal brass.”

“Damn! I don’t bring my violin bow.”

Suara lelaki mengumpat dari arah pintu masuk itu memutus niat Wooseok untuk menjawab kembali Seungyoun. Seungyoun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Wooseok pada lelaki itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri si pemain biola yang masih saja berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Ucapan lelaki itu dikenal oleh Wooseok hingga berhasil membuatnya berhenti memoles rosin pada bow-nya. Bukan karena umpatannya, tapi karena suaranya. Timbre suara itu hanya pernah sekali didengar Wooseok 5 tahun yang lalu. Tapi suara itu, dan juga samar-samar rupa pemiliknya, masih ada di kepala Wooseok.

“Gimana bisa violinist nggak bawa bow, Lee Jinhyuk?” sahut Seungyoun

“I had it repaired, Seungyoun. Kemarin belum sempat mau ambil.”

“Yaudah nanti lo pinjem punya Yohan atau siapa kek, pasti ada yang bawa spare”

“Ya, paling nanti gitu.”

“Gue keluar dulu ya, nanti kalo udah mau mulai bilang gue”

“Okay”

Pemuda yang bernama ‘Seungyoun’ tadi keluar area latihan, meninggalkan Wooseok hanya berdua dengan lelaki familiar itu. Sepertinya lelaki jangkung, yang Wooseok tangkap memiliki nama Lee Jinhyuk itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Wooseok hingga ia berpaling ke arah depan panggung. Wooseok menatapnya dalam diam begitu lelaki itu melihat ke arahnya.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know there’s another person here” ucap Jinhyuk.

Wooseok hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis (terlalu tipis, hingga lawan bicaranya mungkin tidak menyadarinya). Jinhyuk kemudian mengambil langkah ke bangku terdepan ketiga dari sisi kiri panggung, tepat di samping Wooseok. Ia lalu meletakkan case biolanya. Jinhyuk adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat orang disekitarnya dengan mudah menginginkan percakapan panjang dengannya. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu Jinhyuk seakan terdiam dengan Wooseok. Entah karena perawakan indahnya, gestur lembut saat mengayunkan bow-nya (padahal Wooseok saat itu hanya sedang mengoleskan rosin), atau karena ekspresi Wooseok yang seakan mudah untuk mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

“You could use this” ucap Wooseok, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah violin bow yang tadi masih tersimpan rapi dalam case-nya.

“You didn’t bring yours, right? I heard your conversation with your friend.” lanjut Wooseok.

“Oh, thank you. That’s.. Very nice of you” jawab Jinhyuk.

“Lee Jinhyuk. My name is Lee Jinhyuk.” Jinhyuk menyalurkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk mengenalkan diri. 

“Kim Wooseok” sambut Wooseok sebelum percakapan keduanya berhenti dan terpotong beberapa musisi yang kemudian mulai meramaikan ruangan itu.

**

Ayunan tangan terakhir dari conductor menutup sesi latihan hari itu. Seluruh musisi kemudian mulai membereskan instrumennya masing-masing setelah beberapa kata penutup dari sang pemimpin yang berada di depan. Kim Wooseok mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan cepat lalu beranjak dari ruang latihan, tidak berminat untuk bersosialisasi seperti yang dilakukan musisi lain di sekitarnya. Tidak terkecuali Jinhyuk yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sesama violinist ketika ia melihat Wooseok keluar dari ruangan. Jinhyuk lalu mengingat akan bow yang dipinjamnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mengucap permisi pada rekannya dan berlari mengejar Wooseok. 

“Wooseok!”

Suara Jinhyuk yang menggema di lorong itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Wooseok persis 8 langkah dari pintu keluar. Wooseok membalikkan badan mengetahui namanya diserukan. Jinhyuk berlari kecil ke arah Wooseok hingga keduanya hanya berjarak 1 meter di hadapan masing-masing. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah, ingatkan Jinhyuk untuk tetap melakukan olahraga pengaturan nafas walaupun ia bukan pemain flute. Jinhyuk mengatur nafasnya sebelum mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata.

“Your bow” ucap Jinhyuk akhirnya. 

**“Oh, simpen aja.”** **_Itu memang punya kamu._ **

“Wooseok!”

Belum sempat Jinhyuk bertanya maksud Wooseok, seorang lelaki lain memanggil nama Wooseok dari arah pintu. Sosok dengan lesung pipit dalam dan tinggi yang sepantaran dengan Jinhyuk itu menghampiri Wooseok dengan langkah buru-buru. Tangannya lalu menggamit lengan Wooseok dan berkata bahwa mereka akan terlambat jika tidak segera bergegas. Wooseok bahkan tidak sempat mengucap pamit pada Jinhyuk ketika dirinya dibawa keluar. Jinhyuk hanya bisa melihat adegan di depan matanya. Kilas peristiwa itu familiar, ia seakan pernah berada dalam keadaan serupa dengan kedua orang yang baru saja menghilang dari hadapannya. Terlintas di kepala Jinhyuk bahwa mungkin, _mungkin saja,_ hari itu memang bukan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Wooseok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!<  
> Comments, kudos, or feedbacks through ao3 or twitter is very much appreciated <3


End file.
